Railway tracks
by Larisx
Summary: Matka ei ole helppo, kun jokainen sekunti muistuttaa: Älä unohda.


**Title:** Railway tracks

**Author:** Laris

**Beta:** Mikyo (kiitos kovasti)

**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist

**Characters:** Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric  
**Genre:** angsti, draama

**Disclaimer:** hahmot ja tarina kuuluvat Hiromu Arakawalle.

**Summary:** Matka ei ole helppo, kun jokainen sekunti muistuttaa: Älä unohda.

**A/N:** Harvoin olen tästä sarjasta kirjoittanut, niin piti jotain kokeilla. Kaikki virheet ovat minun, betani teki ihanaa työtä.

* * *

Oli melkein pimeää, kun Elricin veljekset astuivat junaan. He olisivat olleet silmiinpistävä näky keskellä päivääkin; lyhyt poika yllään kirkkaan punainen takki ja seuranaan suuri haarniska. Ilta-aikaan asemalaiturilla ei kuitenkaan ollut paljoa väkeä ja he pääsivät vaunuun ilman tuijottelua ja ihmetystä. Vaaleatukkainen poika lysähti ikkunapaikalle ja tuijotti hämärtyvää iltaa todellisuudessa näkemättä mitään. Hän huokaisi syvään eikä vaivautunut korjaamaan asentoaan.

Edessä oli muutaman tunnin istuminen junassa, mutta vaikka Edward oli tottunut nukkumaan matkanteon aikana, hänen olonsa oli niin apaattinen, ettei hän uskonut saavansa nukutuksi. Väsymys kuitenkin painoi harteilla kuin fyysinen taakka.

Toivottomuuden tunne oli pahin tällaisina hetkinä, kun takana oli jälleen uusi vesiperä ja heidän kehojensa palauttaminen tuntui olevan jälleen pykälän kauempana. Vaikka Edward oli jokaisella kerralla varma, että he olivat saamassa keinon käsiinsä, se lipesi otteesta ja totuus paljastui julmasti olevan yhä tavoittamattomissa. He olivat jälleen lähtöruudussa.

Poika työnsi lihaa ja verta olevan kätensä taskuun ja sulki valtionalkemistin tunnuksena toimivan taskukellon kämmeneensä. Se tuntui kylmältä ihoa vasten, mutta Ed puristi kättään nyrkkiin entistä kovemmin. Tutut sanat oli kaiverrettu kellon sisäkanteen, eikä hänen tarvinnut katsoa niitä palauttaakseen ne mieleensä. Älä unohda.

Kauan sitten oli ollut aika, jolloin elämä oli ollut tavallista. Äiti oli nauranut ja ripustanut pyykkejä kuivumaan. Alkemia sai nuoret pojat puhkumaan intoa. Ne päivät päättyivät ja tilalle tuli tavoite, joka toisi äidin takaisin. He tekivät jotakin anteeksiantamatonta.  
Olisi helppoa, jos he voisivat palata ajassa taaksepäin vain kääntämällä kellon viisareita. Mennyttä ei kuitenkaan voinut muuttaa tai pyyhkiä pois.

Ed oli väsynyt ja juuri nyt hän halusi kaikkein eniten vain lipua hiljalleen uneen ja palata mielessään paikkaan, jota hän toivoi voivansa kutsua kodiksi. Jonnekin, missä oli lämmintä ja turvallista eikä hänen tarvitsisi ponnistella mahdottomalta tuntuvan tavoitteen eteen. Se ei ollut mahdollista.

Enää hänellä ja Alphonsella ei ollut kotia, johon palata. Kun Edward sulki silmänsä, hän pystyi yhä näkemään polttavien liekkien nuolevan talon rakenteita polttaen sen hiljalleen pehmeäksi tuhkaksi. Kuva tulesta oli kuin kovertunut verkkokalvoille.  
Älä unohda. Viileä taskukello ja sen sisältämä muistutus lisäsivät pojan varmuutta jatkaa eteenpäin. He polttivat muistot, jotta heille ei enää jäisi mahdollisuutta perääntyä päätöksestään.

Alphonsen ääni sai Edwardin havahtumaan ajatuksistaan.  
"Ei tämä haittaa, veli. Me etsimme muualta."  
"Mm", Ed äännähti hiljaa. "Meillä ei ole varaa luovuttaa."

Mutta voisiko käydä niin, etteivät he löytäisi koskaan vastausta? Entä jos legenda, jota he etsivät oli tosiaan vain tarua?  
Joskus Ed pelkäsi, ettei erottanut todellisuutta unesta, ikään kuin hän ei voisi olla varma elikö satua vai oikeaa elämää. Jo pitkään hänen mielensä olivat täyttäneet Al, alkemia, viisastenkivi ja heidän matkansa. Hän ei kuitenkaan voinut lopettaa. Hän halusi päästä matkansa päähän, mutta samalla hän pelkäsi, mitä tarinan lopussa olisi. Hän toisti muistutusta itselleen. Älä unohda. Tämä on totta, tämä on todellista.

Juna lähti liikkeelle ja Edward kiinnitti huomiota ikkunaan heijastuviin kuvajaisiin. Al katsoi hänen suuntaansa, mutta ei sanonut enää mitään. Hän oli luvannut Alphonselle, että hankkisi tämän kehon takaisin. Hän tekisi sen, mutta syyllisyyden tunne oli inhottava, jos hän hetkenkin epäili onnistumistaan. Ikään kuin hän pettäisi veljensä luottamuksen tuntiessaan olonsa epäröiväksi. Hän ei saanut olla epävarma. Siksi hän kantoi muistutusta mukanaan missä ikinä kulki. He kulkisivat yhdessä tätä polkua eteenpäin, koska he eivät voineet kääntyä takaisin.

Heidän matkansa oli jo nyt ollut pitkä, mutta kuinka kauas se vielä jatkuisi? Tämä oli jälleen yksi etappi, jonka päähän he olivat saapuneet tyhjin käsin, joten matkaa oli vielä kuljettavaksi. Edward tunnusteli peukalollaan kellon pinnan kuviota. Kuinka vahvaksi hänen vielä pitäisi tulla, jottei hän horjuisi päätöksissään?

Poika kohtasi veljensä katseen ja mietti, uskaltaisiko kysyä mieltään painavan kysymyksen. Hän nielaisi, mutta aikomuksestaan huolimatta pysyi hiljaa ja käänsi katseensa poispäin. Alphonse ei tuntunut raivostuvan epäonnistumisista, vaikka Ed halusi toisinaan paiskoa tavaroita pitkin seiniä. Al oli se, joka pysyi rauhallisena. Mutta entä jos pinnan alla kiehui? Jos Al ei vain paljastanut ajatuksiaan?  
Vihasikohan Al häntä? Inhottiko tätä haarniska, johon Edward oli sitonut hänen sielunsa? Kuinka kauan Alphonsen täytyisi kestää tätä? Vielä Ed ei ollut saanut ajatuksiaan muotoiltua kysymykseksi, jonka hän rohkenisi esittää ääneen, mutta vastaus tuntui selvältä. Al ei voinut nukkua, ei syödä, ei tuntea mitään… Se ei ollut ihmiskeho.

Nuori alkemisti kuvitteli seisovansa rautatieasemalla, josta kiskot lähtivät eri suuntiin ja juna vain odotti hänen nousevan kyytiin. Vielä oli mahdollisuuksia, uusia reittejä ja kaupunkeja tutkittavina. Hän voisi nousta kyytiin ja antaa kohtalon kuljettaa häntä eteenpäin.  
Kiskot olivat kuin verkko. Ne jakautuivat vasemmalle ja oikealle, toisinaan kulkivat ristiin tai ohittivat toisensa. Osa niistä oli pieniä, mitättömiä reittejä ja risteyksiä, osa suurempia ja ratkaisevampia. Jokin hänen oli valittava kuljettavakseen, mutta mistä hän tietäisi, mitä niistä olisi seurattava?

Ed puristi vielä varovasti kelloa kuin varmistaakseen, että se oli yhä hänen mukanaan. Vaikka kellon viisarit eivät liikkuneetkaan, poika oli silti kuulevinaan tikityksen, joka kaikui hänen mielessään ja kehotti häntä kiirehtimään. Hänen kätensä kellon päällä tuntui laskevan aikaa, joka vaikutti valuvan hukkaan.

Maisema ikkunan takana alkoi vaihtua tiheämmin. Junan vaunun täytti humina, joka kuului selvemmin junan kiihdyttäessä vauhtia ja Edward käänsi katseensa pois ikkunasta.  
"Minä palautan sinut vielä omaan kehoosi. Lupaan sen."


End file.
